Gamzee and Tavros
by DEBBIESMCNUGGIES
Summary: Alright, so this is an ongoing roleplay a friend and I have going through gaia. It has this title since we have an idea of where the story is going, but it might stirr off track and we dont want to make the title not match. Yaoi, graphic, AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is a roleplay done through gaia online personal message system. Each chapter will be a reply by either Forumaru, or myself. This is the first chapter to this Gamzee x Tavros roleplay, and was started by Foru, who is writing for the part of Gamzee. The next chapter will be written by me as Tavros, and will then switch off every other chapter. Note: This is rated M for explicit sexual content between men, AKA Yaoi, Violence, Strong Language, and some very deep, depressing themes later to come. If this is not your cup of tea, then you have been warned to turn back and not read this.

~Gamzee~

Hooded amber eyes looked up at his squirming partner, before carefully standing up; and lifting the other troll out of the four wheeled device and settling him down in his lap. He rested the others back against his chest, chin perched on his shoulder as his hands parted the immobile legs and fumbled with the pants once more; making sure to keep as much contact with the restrained bulge beneath the fabric.

"So motherfuckin' cute Tav. And I'm all up and ready to make ya feel like miracles are exploding before your fuckin eyes, babe."

His lips found their way to the others neck, biting and sucking along the side.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tavros~

The shorter troll gasped as his hard on was rubbed so sensually through the fabric; he knew that if his legs worked they would be shaking from the pleasure right now. As his legs were spread by his Matesprit. he found his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his grib on Gamzee's knee tightening. Never before had he been so pleasured; which wasn't really suprising, since Gamzee was the only Troll he ever had a sex life with. He never found the self confidence to attempt anything with anyone else, and just today had he finally gathered up the courage to become a little intimate with his lover.

"Ah... Gamzee... Nnnnh, don't stop... Ah, so good..."

Tavros was a moaning mess in his arms, a dark chocolate blush spreading across his cheeks as he tried to stay still and composed; which really wasn't the thing to do when being intimate, but what did he know? 


	3. Chapter 3

~Gamzee~

He chuckled softly, finally managing to tug the pants open; and lifting Tavros up a so he could slip them down-along with the boxers-before setting him back down in his four wheel device. He lifted his shirt to wipe at some of the makeup, cleaning his mouth and lips so he could lean up on his knees and kiss at the others chest as he lifted the shirt.

"So motherfuckin' sexy, babe."

He almost purred, fingers tugging the garment higher; trailing his tongue over the others chest. This was his Matesprit's first time, and he was going to make it amazing. One hand trailed down to loosely curl around the erect bulge; stroking gently.

"Heh. Any bigger you wouldn't motherfuckin' fit in my hand, Tav."

His voice was sensual and soothing at the same time, lips pressing into the hollows of his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tavros~

As the highblood licked up his chest he could feel his nipples growing erect and perked, the blush on his cheeks only growing deeper from embarassment. With his low self esteem, he found it hard to beleive that anybody could find him sexy, cute, or good looking in any way at all; Gamzee no less. He found himself growing a little bold as he let his hand wander down and give a curious grope to the bulge in Gamzee's pants, and shivered in delight to see what pleasure it brought the other. It really boosted his self confidence to see Gamzee so pleasured because of him, and a smile came to his lips as his lifted Gamzee's face with his other hand and kissed him gently. The kiss was sweet and quick, but when his Matesprit began to respond he found himself deepening the kiss, and even sliding his tongue across Gamzee's lip.


	5. Chapter 5

~Gamzee~

He made a soft rumbling deep in his throat, slowly grinding his hips into the hand still on his bulge; and gave a shudder at the shock that flowed through him at the touches. He inwardly smiled before opening his mouth into the kiss, his own tongue darting out to gently brush Tavros' before tangling with it; rubbing where he knew the nerves were most sensitive. The hand on the others bulge began to slowly stroke up and down; his thumb swirling over the tinted brown head carefully.


	6. Chapter 6

~Tavros~

He wanted to buck his hips as Gamzee had been able to do, but he wasn't able to move his hips, just like his legs. He pulled away from the kiss at that thought, looking down at the useless limbs and biting his bottom lip. It really made him wonder, why was Gamzee so in love with him? A useless cripple, and not even a good looking one at that. A pout came to his lips and his brow furrowed together, a look he often made when in deep thought. It was difficult to think with his cock being rubbed by the other troll, but the dark thoughts were sadly strong enough to overpower the pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

~Gamzee~

He focused on the others face, before giving a tilt of his head and standing up; scooping the other troll into his arms and then settling them both back down on the device, keeping his feet planted so they wouldn't roll away.

"I all up and do something wrong, babe?"

He cradled him softly, tugging his pants up gently, and leaning his head on his shoulder-mindful of his horns.

"Come on, Tav. Tell me what's motherfuckin' sittin' in your thinkpan."

His expression was a mix of calm and worried.


	8. Chapter 8

~Tavros~

It comforted him a bit to be held in his arms, and the pout became less pronounced. He sighed and shook his head, nuzzling up to his lover. He really didn't want to worry him with the many things going through his mind; he was mentally kicking himself at this point for ruining the moment. If Gamzee ever loved him, that was defidently gone now. He felt his eyes water at that thought, and he fought to hold back tears.

"I am sorry, I don't mean to get emotional... You, uh, you didn't do anything wrong..."

He shook his head and let out a sigh, hugging him tighter. He really didn't want to drive him away, and he was worried that his constant worrying and low self esteem was going to do just that; thus making those issues even worse in an endless cycle.


	9. Chapter 9

~Gamzee~

He smiled softly, rubbing the others back gently.

"I'm mothefuckin' glad. I'd be all up and worried if I did."

His voice was even and relaxed as he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead again softly.

"Not many motherfuckers would wanna live with someone like me, or so says Karkat."

He mused, fingers trailing into Tavros' hair; before rubbing gently around the bases of the horns.

"I motherfuckin' love ya, Tav, babe."

The loving gaze that followed those words showed just how much he meant them; awkward at expressing it as he was.


	10. Chapter 10

~Tavros~

Tavros smiled and looked back into that loving gaze, and he found himself breathless. It was those eyes and that smile that made him melt and forget all of his worries; if only for a little bit. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against his, doing his best not to clank their horns together in the process.

"I love you too, Gamzee... Really..."

Tavros found that over the span of their relationship his nervous and awkward pauses were becoming less and less frequent. He was happy this was the case, he was sure the pauses would grow tiring and annoying to Gamzee, no matter how laid back and chill he was with everything. It was then that Tavros' watch began to beep an annoying tone over and over, signalling that it was time for him to head to class. He was an apprentice of a charming, older troll, and was working to prove he was useful despite his condition. He turned and gave an apologetic look to his Matesprit, knowing he wouldnt get to see him for quite some time.


	11. Chapter 11

~Gamzee~

He blinked as the others watch made that shrill noise, and he frowned briefly at the ringing in his ears; before pressing a light kiss to the others lips.

"Ya all up and have fun with those motherfuckin' powers of yours."

His voice was soft, and he allowed a small smile to creep back onto his face. He also thumbed the others lips; removing the smeared makeup. He really had to remember to be more careful of that stuff-and he was also starting to wonder if he should just quiet wearing it, the way it all up and got in the way of most affection towards his matesprit. He wheeled Tavros out of their-no longer his alone-hive; which had be changed to accommodate Tavros' condition, and then helped him over the sand. Once he was on flat, and solid ground, the other gave him a wave and headed back down to the ocean.


	12. Chapter 12

~Tavros~

He sighed and watched his Matesprit walk back to the ocean, a sad look coming to his face. He was grateful he had the opportunity to be an apprentice, but he really hated having to be gone from Gamzee all day. He blew him a kiss that wasn't really seen as he turned in his four wheeled device and headed in the direction of the training center. The building was large and had many floors to it, and even had an elevator inside. It wasn't really meant for the handicap, it was only there because the richer trolls never felt they should have to walk up the stairs. Tavros found it a bit ridiculous; what he would give to be able to walk up stairs again... He shook his head and made his way inside and went straight to his class, avoiding the four trolls who stood by the restrooms.

They weren't supposed to be out of their training class at that time, but they didn't care. They wouldn't get thrown out; the place was only running because of the money their parents handed over. They would always stand by those restrooms at this time, right next to the training room Tavros was supposed to be in. The four of them put Tavros through hell; they would always pick on him in any way they could, whether it be throwing trash at him, insulting him, or downright assaulting him. The crippled troll never told Gamzee though, he really didn't want him to lose his cool and kill the bullies. He could never find it in his heart to wish ill upon others, not even Vriska. As he rolled past them and endured their daily antics, he finally found himself safe in his training room, and he and his mentor could get to work.

The day went by slowly, simple tasks being done like usual. Nothing too exciting. Tavros would have the animals do different things and impress his mentor, a fellow lowblood. Signing up for this was his own way of showing that he wasn't useless, no matter what blood he had or what disabilities he would bear. He also went through some combat, which diffidently wasn't his favorite training to do. He was always left panting for breath, not even landing a scratch on the older troll. He shook his head and chugged down some Faygo, his new favorite drink, and made his way out of the room. He was surprised to see that the four trolls hasn't been waiting outside for him this time. He wasn't going to complain though, it seemed today was his lucky day. He wheeled himself out into the nice, warm outside and headed back to Gamzee's and his home.

Pleasant images went through his head from the activities earlier in the morning, and he couldn't help the chocolate blush that came to his cheeks. He was so easily flustered. Anybody could get him blushing and embarrassed, but what Gamzee did reached on a whole new level; Tavros highly doubted and refused to believe anybody else could make him feel this way. Gamzee was one of a kind. Tavros was too caught up in thought to notice he was being followed. One of the trolls was large, his build muscular and his face resembling that of a donkey. He wasn't too bright, he just followed the other three trolls around and picked on any lowblood he could find. The two that trailed behind were cowards, they just liked to watch the big guy pick on innocent trolls. They looked like twins, Tavros sometimes wondered if they really were. Then there was the leader of the miniature gang. He was tall and slender, his body toned with light muscle. He was really good at putting up the goody two shoes act, and Tavros had given up on tattling at this point. They always believed the higher bloods anyways.

Tavros made his usual turn behind a few buildings, which would lead to the street that connected with his new home. It was then that he felt a few gazes on his back and he froze, gripping the wheels tight and turning around in his four wheeled device. Fear instantly came over him as he noticed the weapons the four of them held; the big guy held a bat covered in nails, the twin fellows held knives, and the slender brainiac held a standard baseball bat, plain. Never before had they gone to these extremes, and Tav found that he wasn't able to move; he was like a deer caught in headlights. If he made a run for it then they would surely chase him down, but what good would it do to stall if they were truly ready to get him? He swallowed nervously, his throat and moth dry, his hands clammy and shaking. They approached him slowly and he turned as fast as he could, only to ram into the close wall and pin his fingers in between the wheel and the wall. He focused on trying to break free, but that concentration was gone as he felt wood connect with his skull. He reeled forward in his seat, eyes wide as he grabbed onto the back of his head with his free hand. It was a miracle he was still awake, his surroundings spinning and his head tingling. He senses were all messed up, he could barely feel the blood dripping onto his fingers and staining it brown.

"Get away from me, dammit!"

He flailed his arm about and knocked the wood away, wincing and forcing back tears from the immense pain. It was clear they were ready to kill him, and Tavros was going to have to fight to stay alive. He yanked his hand free and pushed off the wall, shakily wheeling himself forward a few feet before he felt something pierce through his shoulder and an arm snake around his neck to choke him.

Tavros squirmed desperately, their laughs chiming in his head as he felt himself running out of breath. He fingernails dug into the slightly taller twin's arm, piercing skin as well. The antagonist shouted out, flailing back with his knife in hand. The other trolls growled and glared at Tavros before turning their attention to their friend for a moment. Tav found this to be the perfect time and made his escape, using every ounce of energy in his body to make his way out of the closed space and onto the beach. He could hear them following, and he knew on this surface there was no getting away. He did the only think he could now, and called out at top volume, hoping his Matesprit would hear him by the water where he most likely lay.

"GAMZEE! HELP! GAMZEEEEE! PLEASE, GAMZEE, HELP!"


	13. Chapter 13

~Gamzee~

Lifting his head lightly from the sand, he rubbed his eyes groggily, before looking up. And the could literally feel his blood run cold as he looked at the sight of the three going after Tavros. He found his brain not processing anything but complete and total, free-reign rage. He charged at them; pulling out his clubs and screamed.

"MOTHERFUCKERS! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Once they were distracted briefly by those words, he rolled into the largest one's legs and then settled on his waist; raising the clubs-making a mess of his face until he stopped moving. He didn't even stop to see if he killed the other troll, before standing up and raising the bloodied club as he walked over to the next two-the twins; who took off running as fast as they could followed by their cowardly leader. Once they were gone, Gamzee felt his rage subside; and he dropped the clubs and wandered over to Tavros-hugging his Matesprit-and then pausing and looking him over-eyes widening at the wounds. He looked down around him; eyes running over the bat and abandoned knives, his eyes narrowing at the drying brown blood on the nails.

"... I'm gonna motherfuckin' kill those motherfuckers if I all up and see 'em again ..."

He walked around the four wheeled device and wheeled Tavros back to the house as quickly as he could without jostling him too badly. Once inside; he picked him up out of it-cleaned and dressed the wounds-and then set to keeping him awake.

"Tav. Babe. Motherfuckin' stay awake, y'know? All up and focus on my voice. Those motherfuckers will pay for what they all up and did to ya. I'll make motherfuckin' sure of it."

He kept murmuring these words about how Tavros was okay, and how he was going to make it right and get revenge; running his nails along the others arm gently-doing his best to keep him awake.


	14. Chapter 14

~Tavros~

His breathing was slow and even, very different than how it was before. He somewhat blanked out when Gamzee arrived, only coming back to see he was in the room with Gamzee wrapping his wounds. He was dizzy from the amount of blood he lost, and only picked up a few things his Matesprit was saying. He understood the jest of it, most of it being about revenge and how he was okay now. Tavros, being the kind soul he was, frowned upon revenge. He felt no matter how mean people were or how much harm they caused, they still had a good side to them, and he knew they didn't deserve anything bad to happen to them. When he heard Gamzee speak of this he only shook his head and mumbled his response, struggling to stay awake.

"Gamzee, don't say that... I'm fine, we don't need to get revenge on them..."

He knew the other troll would disagree and want to harm them anyways, but he figured it was worth a try in talking him out of it. He wouldn't lie to himself though, what they did was really mean. The pain he felt was excruciating, and it felt like he was dying. He thought he was dead until Gamzee showed up, and probably would be if he hadn't appeared to save the day in fact. But still, he tried to tell himself he didn't want revenge on the trolls who hurt him. They were just lost in a world of hate; they made that obvious with the reasons they attacked him.


	15. Chapter 15

~Gamzee~

To say he was pleased with the answer he received from his beloved Matesprit, would be lying of the worst kind. He sighed, fingers trailing up and down the others arms.

"Only if I all up and see 'em again ..."

He murmured, pulling Tavros into his arms and settling on the ground. Finally all his anger had subsided, and all the was left was the most complete sorrow. He couldn't believe he hadn't protected him, like he motherfucking promised him he would.

"I'm mothefuckin' sorry, Tav ..."

He murmured softly, kissing his cheek before setting him back into his wheelchair and heading to the door; with the intent to retrieve his clubs and check if the other troll he'd beaten was alive or not.

"I'll be all up and back ... Gonna check on some things."

He said, before going out the door as the indigo tears began pool. He couldn't motherfucking believe it ...


	16. Chapter 16

~Tavros~

Gamzee left before he really had the opportunity to stop him, and a frown came to his face. At least he had been put back into his wheelchair. He sighed and wheeled his way after him slowly, feeling a bit selfish for wanting his Matesprit to just hug him tight rather than go to do whatever he was set on doing. He arm was tingling in pain from the stab wound, but at this point he could care less about the pain. He just wanted to be with Gamzee. He had such a sense of safety and security when he was close; he really needed that feeling right now.

"Gamzee...?"

His voice was weak and quiet, and he wasn't really sure if the other troll could hear him, since he seemed to really be in the zone. He thought it worth a try though, hopefully he would be able to hear him. Tavros wasn't sure he could raise his voice much higher.


	17. Chapter 17

~Gamzee~

The called troll was over by the troll he'd taken out; all the weapons-including his bloodied clubs-were stacked beside him. He checked all the troll's vitals, and sighed softly. He'd wake up in time; so he tugged him to the cliffside and set him against it; doing everything in his power not to take the life of this troll, and then gathered up the weapons clumsily-the blades catching his arms- and making his way back to his hive. He paused in front of his Matesprit; before setting the pile against the side of the hive and pulling him close. He didn't have anything to say, and he doubted words were needed.


	18. Chapter 18

~Tavros~

He nuzzled up to Gamzee and let out a deep sigh, thanking Gog that he didn't ask any questions about anything. He couldn't lie to the other troll, and he didn't know what would happen if he found out they had been bullying him like this since day one. Not to such an extent like today, but still bullying nonetheless. They stayed like that for quite some time before Tavros pulled back and looked up to Gamzee, his eyes watering as he rubbed at his eyes and fought back the impending water fall from his eyes. A sob tore from his chest and he covered his eyes, mourning for himself pathetically, knowing that tomorrow would be much worse when he went to the training center.


	19. Chapter 19

~Gamzee~

Gamzee couldn't really summon any words as he watched his Matesprit descend into tears. He carefully picked him up from the four wheeled device and sat down with him; settling him into his lap. Lips found his temple, and he rubbed his back gently.

"C'mon, Tav. Babe, tell me what's makin' ya cry."

He continued his actions as he murmured those words; one hand tugging the others down and wiping at his eyes.

"... I'm also gonna motherfuckin' walk ya to the motherfuckin center and pick ya up after your lessons. I'm not gonna motherfuckin' stand by and let ya get hurt ... Like today ..."

Now it was his turn to cry; teeth gritted and grinding as he tried to will the pale indigo tears back. It was his fault, he should've asked more questions and made sure Tavros was okay there. But, he didn't he could've ... could've ... lost him.


	20. Chapter 20

~Tavros~

When he saw the other crying the weight on his chest was even heavier and his sobs grew louder. His hugged Gamzee tight, shaking his head, saying no to telling him what was wrong. There was no way he could tell him everything now, not after seeing how much just this affected him. It hurt him to see him Matesprit in tears, and he felt so weak and useless in being not able to help him. He spoke in little bits, stuttering as he did when upset or nervous, little hiccups mixed into his sentences with the tears.

"I d-don't wanna go back..." Hic! "To the c-center...!"


	21. Chapter 21

~Gamzee~

He frowned, wiping at the tears roughly, smearing the makeup into a horrible mess.

"Tav ..."

His eyes were somewhat sad, somehow feeling Tavros was giving up on something because of him.

"Is ... it all up and my fault ya don't wanna go anymore?"

His voice was very soft as he stroked his cheek gently, expression blank. He didn't want Tavros to give up on his training, it was important to him.


	22. Chapter 22

~Tavros~

He looked up from Gamzee's chest and shook his head again, being sure not to hit him with his large horns. He knew what damage they could cause after accidentally poking his mentor in the eye.

"That isn't the reason at all...!"

He didn't mean to shout, it wasn't often that he did so, but he felt he needed to stress that that was not the reason. He just didn't want to get hurt again. The only options to avoid that were to tell Gamzee everything and have him there to stop all of the bullying once and for all, which really wasn't the best option since he didn't want his Matesprit to get hurt, or he would have to stop attending the academy and keep the both of them safe that way. The second option really did seem best; even though he would miss his training, and he didn't want anybody thinking he was worthless anymore.

"I just want to, uh, stay here. With you. It's so hard being away from you for so long...!"

He wasn't exactly lying. He did miss Gamzee in the time he was gone to training, but it wasn't exactly the whole truth either. At least he didn't flat out lie to the other troll, it would have been obvious and it would have left a bad taste in his mouth; like eating raw meat or something. He always felt sick and dirty after lying to somebody, it wasn't exactly his forte.


	23. Chapter 23

~Gamzee~

However true the others answer was, he couldn't seem to place it as the motherfucking end of it. He still felt something was being kept from him, and that only furthered his worry.

"If it was that, why did ya all up and take so long to tell me?"

If it had really been simply Tavros missing him, he would've told him so they could work something out. He leaned down, pressing their forehead's together.

"I didn't all up and ask this before, 'cause I was motherfuckin' too worried and pissed. But, who were those motherfuckers who were goin' after ya, babe?"

His voice was soft, but firm in the knowledge he wanted a answer. He wanted to know what he could do to protect his Matesprit, without Tavros having to give up his training. Because, missing Gamzee or not, at the being of the training he'd been so excited to be able to use his abilities to prove he was useful-which Gamzee already knew-and in a way, flip the system off. He kept his eyes on Tavros' face, waiting for a response and looking for any hints as to what had been going on.


	24. Chapter 24

~Tavros~

He should have known Gamzee wouldn't buy the lame excuse he came up with so suddenly. He could always read him like an open book, which could be nice at times, but it also had its downs. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes again, accidentally rubbing at his Matesprit's a bit due to the close proximity. He gave a soft apology before thinking of how to word his explanation so that the other wouldn't be worried, but he wouldn't have to lie to him. When he spoke, his voice was soft and slow, the words laced with a tired sadness that seemed to hold a deep history; it only gave away the fact that this whole issue had been going on for quite some time now.

"Those people are, uh, some students that attend the same training center as I do. They don't... Well, they don't like me very much, I don't think... Because I am a worthless, pathetic, lowblood cripple."

The sentence wouldn't have been so awful to hear if it was just Tavros explaining their way of thinking and their views on him, but it was apparent that wasn't just how they thought. The crippled troll seemed to have given up at this point, and believed what they said about him. His low self esteem was apparent and he always denied compliments, but he usually never went so far as to actually insult himself like that.


	25. Chapter 25

~Gamzee~

The others response made Gamzee slump a bit, all the warmth in his body seemed to fade and all he felt was cold.

"Tav ... Your not."

He managed, forcing himself to hide the feelings building up and return to as he was; an arm holding him close.

"You're all up and special just as ya are. And this motherfucker wouldn't want you any other way."

His lips found the others skin, touching it softly. He lifted him back up and held him up against him.

"I love ya, Tav."

He turned and settled down in the four wheeled device himself; laying his head on top of the others. He didn't know how to respond to the insult Tavros had used to describe himself, but he was far too cold to feel any anger.


	26. Chapter 26

~Tavros~

"You can't be serious Gamzee..."

He pulled back and looked up to him, his eyes watering once more.

"Gog, I don't deserve you, Gamzee! You are too kind- how can you actually love someone like me? A cripple? A lowblood? I'm useless! I cant even spread my legs for you, I don't have one damned use!

By this point he was trembling with his head bowed low, chocolate tears barely forced back as he snapped and yelled out his true feelings.


	27. Chapter 27

~Gamzee~

He blinked, and smiled softly; tilting his chin up.

"Tav ... Nah ... You're you, and that's all I motherfuckin' care about."

He pressed a soft kiss to the other's forehead.

"And it's not a matter of bein' kind. Hell, Tav. If anyone doesn't motherfuckin' deserve someone, it's this motherfucker, not you."

His arms found their way around the smaller's shoulders.

"To be all up and motherfuckin' honest, ya saved me, babe. Without ya, I don't know what I'd motherfuckin' do ..."

He gave him a light squeeze, leaning against him gently.

"I love Tav for Tav. And that's all there is."


	28. Chapter 28

~Tavros~

Gamzee's sweet words sent butterflies flying all throughout Tavros' stomach, and he simply choked on a sob and clung to his Matesprit. He was drowning in his insecurities, but the words Gamzee just spoke... It made the injured troll feel so much better about himself, and their relationship. It took a while for him to calm down to where his sobs were only silent tears trailing down his cheeks, and he nuzzled his face into Gamzee's chest.

"I love you... So much, Gamzee... Thank you..."

He spoke between shaky, unsteady breathes, barely managing to get the words out. He was exhausted. The long day of training, the attack from the low blood hating snobs, the mental breakdown... It was all so much for the frail troll to handle, and he found himself falling asleep in Gamzee's arms before long.


	29. Chapter 29

~Gamzee~

He couldn't help but smile softly, climbing out of the wheelchair and settling the sleeping troll back into it, wheeling him back to their hive. Once there, he settled it within reach on the ramp that had been built; flipping up the small flap that would stop it from wheeling away. With that done, he plucked up his matesprit before tumbling into the recuperacoon and settled in to watch him sleep. Despite all that had happened, Gamzee didn't feel like sleeping tonight. Watching Tavros however, wasn't a bad consolation.


	30. Chapter 30

AN/ Hey everyone, it's Matt. I wanted to apologize for the slow posts.

Some of you thought we were closing the story up.

That is not the case however.

School has started for Gamzee and I, and we are very busy with work.

We will post as often as we can, but please don't think the story is over.

When it is, I will even post "THE END" in bold letters so you know./

~Tavros~

The night seemed to go by very quickly, the beeping of Tavros' alarm waking him from his pleasant slumber. He gave a small grunt when he propped himself up on his arms, wincing from the small amount of light that shone in from the window. He looked to the side to spot his Matesprit, sitting there as he had been all night. The handicapped troll rubbed at his eyes and scowled, realization hitting him; he had to go to the training center today and deal with the attackers... All alone.

"Mmm... Morning, Gamzee..."


	31. Chapter 31

~Gamzee~

He frowned lightly before stroking the other's cheek.

"Mornin', babe."

He murred softly, allowing a soft smile to spread over his lips. He picked the other up and helped him out of the recuperacoon gently, and settling him down beside his four wheeled device. He tumbled out after him soon after. They were both covered in slime from the rest, and Gamzee made his way to the dresser to grab them clean clothes before helping Tavros out of his-dodging the horns as he always did-and then tugged his own off gingerly-taking a quiet moment to also clean his face of it's make up before tugging on the new shirt and turning to face his Matesprit.

"How much motherfuckin' time we got till ya all up and go to trainin'?"

He muttered, pressing a kiss to the other's forehead. He wanted to know how much time he had before they-not Tavros alone-left for the training center. Hell, if it was right now, he'd have no complaints. He was going to motherfucking fix this.


	32. Chapter 32

~Tavros~

Tavros let out a sigh, frowning deeply as he rubbed at his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the day. He knew that Gamzee wasn't going to let him just drop out, which meant he had to go and deal with this. He was unaware that his Matesprit would be attending though, so he was more stressed than he should have been. He could already feel the knots in his back gathering and his arms tense up as well.

"I have to leave in thirty minutes or so. Just enough time for a shower and breakfast"

He groaned and shook his head, making his way into the four wheeled device and wheeling to the bathroom. He opted for a bath instead, hoping to relax before going so he wasn't so tense. He turned on the water and undressed, having more difficulty with his pants than he would have liked, before gripping the side of the bath and sliding in. The frown was firmly in place, his brows furrowed that left very clear worry marks on his forehead. He was pretty out of it, having even gotten into the bath in the first place after Gamzee had cleaned them off.


	33. Chapter 33

~Gamzee~

He looked at the bathroom door with a silent expression before, he set to pulling out bread and other such breakfast food for them. He set it out before leaning against the wall, his expression distant as the sea he lived on the edge of. He didn't move from that spot, and wouldn't until Tavros called him or came out of the bathroom. 


	34. Chapter 34

~Tavros~

The water eventually grew cold, and Tavros was forced to leave the bath. He Tugged himself up onto the edge of the tub, only to to lose his balance and fall onto the hard, cold floor with a loud "Whap!", his head throbbing at the pain this brought. He cringed slightly, curling in on himself. He just wanted to lay there and cry, but he knew that wouldn't make all of his troubles go away. He had to be brave. And if facing his attackers was what he had to do to accomplish that, then that's exactly what he'd do. But he couldn't do it alone; even he knew that. He grunted and pushed himself up into a sitting position before letting out a long sigh.

"Gamzee? Can you help me, please?"

He swollowed the lump in his throat; he didn't want to ask Gamzee to come to the school with him. He felt bad asking him to take time out of his day to baby him through all of this. He really did need the help though. He wanted to enjoy life, to go forth and prosper. He wanted to prove all those who doubted him wrong, and he wanted to prove to himself that he was worth something; most of all, he wanted to make Gamzee proud. Everything he did was for Gamzee. He wouldn't be alive today if his Matesprit wasn't there, in fact. He didn't feel life was worth living alone, so he was truly grateful that he had the clown there.


	35. Chapter 35

~Gamzee~

As soon as the sickening sound reached his ears, he dropped the pie he'd be attempting to make; the baked sopor spilling onto the floor as he dashed off. He'd paced the door until Tavros had called him, in which he practically tore it off in his scramble to open it; teeth digging into his bottom lip soon shifting letting a small line of indigo spread across his painted lips. He knelt down and scooped his Matesprit up in his arms; lanky limbs shaking as if it was impossible to lift him, but it was really from worry. Once he'd gotten them out of the hygieneblock and into the livingblock he'd settled with a soaked Tavros on him lap. Since Gamzee never really bothered to clean all the time, there was laundry present in this room as well; and he grabbed a towel and began wiping away the water from Tavros' face and hair.

"Where'd ya hit, babe?"

He murmured, checking along the other's body as he dried; looking for any damage that he hadn't already found and addressed. His eyes shifted looking back down the hall to the hygieneblock and made a mental note to drain the water once he was sure Tavros was okay and he found out what was wrong. He also had to clean up the nutritionblock of the offending pie he'd dropped and bring the sopor-free sandwich he'd made to Tavros.


	36. Chapter 36

~Gamzee~

The indigo-blood didn't need to be told who was coming; the dark irises honing in on the approaching group. He took the initiative and stood between them and Tavros.

"Got a lotta motherfuckin' nerve ta come all up and at my Matesprit again, motherfuckers."

His voice rang out, eerily calm but shaking just slightly with barely suppressed rage. A hand wandered back and took hold of Tavros'; giving it as gentle a squeeze as his current emotions would along before turning to the tallest of the thugs; his face a spectacular mess. A grin split his face as he shifted and stood behind Tavros' four wheeled device; hands settling on the other's shoulders. It was a loving enough gesture, but if you looked closer you could see the twitches along his arms; showing he wasn't as calm as first glances would lead you to believe. But, he knew this was Tavros' time to stand up for himself, and Gamzee would be by his side to support him. But the decision was ultimately up to the Taurus.


	37. Chapter 37

~Tavros~

The handicapped troll looked up at Gamzee, and in that moment he felt something. He saw how Gamzee was holding back and being so strong in doing so- why shouldn't he be strong too? This was his problem after all, he should deal with it. He felt a small amount of courage come to him, and eventually his whole body felt warm as if this courage was filling his whole body. He then turned to face those who hated him so deeply, and realized another thing. These people were only able to bully and attack him because he let them. If he just stood up for himself...

"You all had no right to do what you did!"

He was surprised at his tone and volume of voice, but it somehow didn't bother him. In fact, he liked it, and raised his voice even further, letting all his rage fill him up and come out in a wave of emotion.

"I never did anything to you bastards! And, uh, so what if I'm a lowblood? You think that gives you any right to attack me? Well I'll tell you something. It doesn't. I can't help what color my eyes are, what color my hair is, and same goes for the color of my blood! By attacking me you are just being cowards; you are going along with what everyone else expects and not having an opinion of your own. I guarantee if it was common to respect lowbloods, you would do just that. You would be kissing my feet right now like followers!"

His fists were trembling by now, and his voice was growing worn out, but he didn't care. He was finally standing up for himself, and that was all that mattered. He even managed not to stutter, and only said "uh" one time. He was nervous, sure, but he didn't let it show. These trolls needed to get it through their thick skulls that no matter what, that is no way to treat somebody. Especially because of blood color. Tavros looked up at Gamzee, panted for breath and searching for some sign that he was proud. After all, he wasn't just doing this for himself. He was doing this to show Gamzee he could be strong as well, and that he didn't have to be worried over all the time.


	38. Chapter 38

~Gamzee~

Strong arms wound around the other's torso as he hugged him tight, eyes sparkling in nothing but pride. He nuzzled the other's nose gently before letting a grin split his face. It was proven, that inner strength Gamzee always knew had been lurking just below the surface had finally been shown to the world.


	39. It's A Wrap

AN/ Alright, so this fanfiction is a wrap.

Gamzee and I have grown bored with this one since we've run out of ideas to keep it going.

We will write other pairings later on, and in the correct format.

Maybe even go so far as to edit this to the correct format so it has more impact.

That will have to wait until the summer though, since we are so busy.

Hopefully all of you enjoyed what you read, and will continue to read what is posted.

I'm in an Ao No Exorcist mood, so expect some Mephisto x Rin to be posted relatively soon.

Thank you for all the criticism and coompliments, it will help me to grow as an author.


End file.
